notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
S.A. 3429-3430
Eriador Breeland Lindon Lindon is currently ruled by Gil-Galad. Cirdan is a fellow lord who has accompanied Gil-Galad through many adventures in the First Age, and his messengers, Gelmir, Arminas, and Galdor, are present here as well. Having survived the War of Wrath, Aranwe is said to be present here with Voronwe as well. Ered Luin During the drowning of Beleriand after the War of Wrath, Belegost lies in ruin while Nogrod is totally destroyed the armies of Dwarfs have fled their ancient homeland and have swelled the numbers of Khazad-Dum. Khazad-Dum now flourishes with great numbers, two Dwarf kings have agreed to fight with Durin V in the Last Alliance, bearing tainted rings, Durin V stands the strongest of the Dwarf Kings and urges the clans of Belegost and Nogrod to fight. Arnor Arnor is ruled along with Gondor by Elendil. Elendil's sons and grandchildren serve to protect Gondor and Arnor alike. Elendil has really good political standing with Gil-Galad, the men of Forodwaith, Durin V of Khazad-Dum, and the Sinda lords of Greenwood and Lorien. Arnor is a staunch ally to the free peoples and strong supporter of Isildur's oath with the men of Dunharrow. Old Forest Once collectively known as the Southern Forest--the Southern Forest has been burned, cut down, and defiled by Sauron's forces during the War of the Elves and Sauron. The Southern Forest became two distinct areas after the Numenorians/King's Men under Ar-Pharazon decided to use much of the wood to build their armada. The Southern Forest is now known as the Old Forest and Fangorn Forest. The Old Forest is still guarded by Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. Badger-Brock and his family still live here, but many of the Lintips, Huorns, and Ents are gone, with many of the Ents and Huorns retreating to Fangorn Forest for greater protection and concealment. Enedwaith The Wild Men of Enedwaith have been terrified of the Numenorians for many centuries. The men of Enedwaith are ruled by chiefs and hold an alliance with the men of the White Mountains. These wild men would eventually become the Dunlandings. Eregion After the death of Celebrimbor and the destruction of Ost-in-Edhil--Eregion has become a place of death and destruction. The once proud civilization of elves reduced to ash. What happened to the artifacts of this place, the lesser rings (or practice rings) and the mighty weapons of Gondolin, are anybody's guess. But it can by hypothesized that plunderers have had a go at this prestigious area. Imladris Imladris is currently ruled by Elrond and serves as an outpost against the forces of darkness. Elrond houses his foster father, Maglor here and is the only one to trust him. Maglor though, having been plagued by his sins is beginning to leave for the Lost Isles of Beleriand. Many Noldor serve under Elrond to protect and answer King Gil-Galad's call to war. Khazad-dûm Khazad-Dum is ruled currently by Durin V. He has committed himself to the Last Alliance and bears the ring that Celebrimbor gave to his ancestor, Durin III. Two additional Dwarf Kings reside in Khazad-Dum wiht Durin, but it is he who is the undisputed lord of the mountain. Khazad-Dum is the richest kingdom of the Second Age and holds many bountiful resources at its disposal. However, something is hiding in the dark of Khazad-Dum. Something evil from the First Age, a creature of Shadow...and Flame. Forodwaith Forochel Forochel is filled with the people known as the Forodwaith. They are a dwindling race, as many of their numbers had been enslaved by the King's Men at one time. Many Goblins, trolls, and dragons migrated out of here sometime during the Second Age as well, and invaded what would be later known as the Withered Heath and Gundabad. Currently, the Forodwaith maintain icy homes and try to forge a living for themselves under the rule of many chiefs. Gondor Gondor is held by the Faithful of Numenor. Gondor is currently ruled by Elendil and his sons watch over it. Recently Isildur and Anarion have joined up after the loss of Minas Ithil. Isildur now goes to ask the the men of the mountains to fulfill their oath that they swore. Edhellond Edhellond, once settled by Lenwe, has turned into a haven for many elves. With the coming of Galadriel, Celeborn, & Galathil--Lenwe has decided to depart this city for in favor of another dwelling. Currently, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Galathil have moved to what would eventually become Lothlorien to be with Amdir. Amdir's son Amroth, stays in Edhellond with the three mariners who were blown back to middle earth. Erellont, Aerandir, and Falathar serve as chief mariners under the prince of Lothlorien. Fiefdoms White Mountains Drúwaith Iaur This once lush forest was heavily populated with the Druedain, but after the wars with Sauron, and the King's Men building of ships, the forest has ceased to exist, and now all residents flee to a location that would later be known as the Drueadan Forest. For hundreds of years the Druedain have learned the ways of growing food from the Entwives, but that time is about to come to an end, as the forces of Sauron march out to destroy the gardens once and for all. Dunharrow Morthec Gruan who would later be called the King of the Dead, is the ruler of the White Mountains. Morthec and his tribe of men flourished and worshiped Sauron until the coming of the Numenorians in the Second Age. During this time, Morthec has been asked by the Last Alliance to fight with them. Morthec has refused, breaking the Oath his kingdom took to Isildur and are now cursed to never find rest until their oath is fulfilled. Dunharrow is also currently allied with the men of Enedwaith and has a black temple devoted to the cult of Melkor. Mordor Minas Morgul Once Minas Ithil, Minas Morgul is now what this place is called after Sauron has taken it over. This is also where the Nine Nazgul reside most of the time. Recently, the Palantir of Minas Ithil has gone to Barad-dur and is currently in the hands of Sauron. The Witch King and his fellow Nazgul have orders to set out with an army to destroy the Entwife Gardens, before the Lords of the West get to it. Barad-dûr Sauron, known now as the Lord of the Rings, is the undisputed lord of the black land of Mordor. From the Dark Tower of Barad-dur does Sauron watch and plan his events for world domination. Shelob's Lair Shelob's Lair is where the famed daughter of Ungoliant resides. Shelob holds no love for anything good, but she is not a fast ally of Sauron either. However, the One Ring binds all and Shelob may soon be utilized against the forces of the west, and this is where Cirith Ungol would eventually be founded by Gondor. Hither Lands Harad Umbar Grey Mountains Far Harad Utter South Some time before the end of the First Age and the beginning of the Second Age, Drul Chaurka flew to the South Land to establish himself a king among the locals. Unfortunately he ended up being destroyed with the rest of the population by Ungoliant. Ardor or the Utter South became the domain of others and it is said that others occupied his once great fortress in the Utter South. Rhovanion Gundabad The Goblins that invaded here are led by Storlaga, a powerful orc mage that fled after Morgoth lost a Silmaril, Brok, Ogslap, and many other powerful orcs/goblins reside here after defeating the Dwarfs of Durin's folk. Currently Gundabad and Goblin Gate are being fortified by Storlaga and Ogslap respectively. Withered Heath The Withered has been settled by the dragons sometime during the Second Age after the War of Wrath. Currently, Utumkodur & Agburanar are the masters of this region and are the only two dragons to have served in Angband. Their two sons, Gostir and Scatha, are two mighty Cold Drakes exist in this region. Anduin Vales Berubero and his sons are still the high chiefs of the Northmen, but Berubero has grown weary of life in the Anduin Vales and is seeking something more. He has set up plans to turn his leadership over to his sons: Anthargairu, Airiscina, Beruwulf, Answini and Tagrinnia. The Northmen have fought many battles through the Second Age against orcs and other unfriendly people, but Berubero and his Northmen have held a good alliance with the Dwarfs of Khazad-Dum, the people of Arnor/Gondor, and the Entwives of the Gardens south of the Anduin. The Northmen will continue to fight against anyone that invades their homeland. Fangorn Forest Fangorn Forest is guided and commanded by Treebeard and his Entmoot council. Among the oldest Ent is Skinbark, Leaflock, Beechbone, and a young Ent known as Quickbeam who was born sometime during the middle of the Second Age. The Ents of Fangorn leave their spouses to teach and cultivate the land to the east and frequent with them ever so often. Some Ents and Huorns stay at the Gardens to ensure protection and safety--but will it be a enough to stand against the forces of Sauron? Entwife Gardens The Entwife Gardens have been around for most of the Second Age, but that time is about to change. Sauron now seeks to destroy the gardens in hopes to cut off a potential ally and supply base for the armies of the west. Currently the Entwife Gardens are ruled by Fimbrethil. Many men including Northmen, Drueadain, and Hobbits have come to learn about the ways to cultivate the land and grow food. Many of the Avari and Nando have also learned a special craft of wine making by these Entwives. Many Drueadain and Hobbits serve as allies to the Entwives as they have a fondness for all things that grow. Greenwood Lorien Iron Hills Much like the First Age, the Iron Hills are ruled by a mighty lord appointed by Durin. Here is where much of the Iron-ore comes from. The Iron Hills have an army of considerable size stationed here and are willing to answer the call of Durin at anytime. Rhûn Dorwinion Dorwinion is the new land that many Nando and Avari founded together. the Nando and Avari cultivate the land with many vineyards that are famous throughout the world. The wine produced by these elves is said to put anyone to sleep--even an elf. Rhûn Forest With the drying up of the great lake of Cuivienen, many Avari had to migrate westward to the Rhun Forest. Lenwe, Daeron, Ithilbor, Morwe, Nurwe, and Tareg all are present in this giant lush forest. The elves here frequent trade with everyone and do not discriminate among Dwarfs, Sinda, or Noldor. These elves also maintain a good standing with the Entwives and their Gardens. Orocarni Mountains The two Dwarf Kings that rule this area have merged their kingdoms together for safety. Ruuriik has become a safe haven for the Dwarfs of the East and two of the Seven Rings of power reside here. After the slaying of Muar, the Dwarfs hold Fulla and Balli Stonehand as their greatest heroes for withstanding all the evils of the east. The Dwarf Kings are greedy, but frequent trade with Dorwinion. King Malin V and another Dwarf King rule the citizens of Ruuriik currently and both carry one of the famed rings of power. Wild Woods Food grows where water flows, is as good of any reason to leave an area if there is no water to grow food. The Avari Elves have all migrated this area, while the trees of the Wild Woods remain. The trees roots go deep and are capable of accessing water down below. The Wild Woods house the Sleeping Root, once an evil tree that sought to infect and control all the Olvar of the region, it lies here waiting for the opportunity to grow and infect the world, once again. Easterling Realms The kingdoms of the East are many. Khamul's descendants run his kingdom's affairs, while many other kingdoms consider Sauron a God. Many of the Easterling realms have cults devoted to Morgoth (to which Sauron has portrayed himself as in the past). The Great Temple of Morgoth still resides here from the First Age after the Battle of Palisor, and rumors circulate that Fankil is now serving under Sauron's power. Dark Lands Wonder Woods After the coming of Ungoliant in the First Age, all of the life and indigenous population of the South Lands were destroyed. Now the Wonder Woods are empty and filled with the horrors of Ungoliant. All life seems to have been drained, and much of the South Land serves as a prisoner continent for some of the factions of middle earth. After devouring herself or being hunted down by Earendil, Ungoliant's reign here has ended, and the South Lands are now known as the Dark Lands. Yellow Mountains Land of the Sun Kalorme Haven of the Sun Haven of the Moon Gates of Morning New Lands Aman After the War of Wrath, many of the Elves have retired to Aman. Here the Valar still rule and try to act in accordance to Eru's will. Things intensified in this area when the King's Men under Ar-Pharazon invaded the Blessed Realm in hopes to gain immortality. The Valar under King Manwe sought Eru's thought, and Eru acted by sealing the Numenorians in the Caverns of Time and destroyed Numenor by sinking it into the ocean. Currently the Valar have removed Aman from the world and New Lands have appeared. The Valar are watching silently to see if they need to intervene again to help the world. With the return of the three messengers, this seems like a plausible outcome. Category:Scenarios